


加速器和代码

by casevan



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe-University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian, a talented undergraduate majors in quantic physiques, meets Kevin, a postgraduate of mathmatiques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	加速器和代码

凯文·格罗斯克罗伊茨是在一次北威州校际学术研讨会上第一次遇见尤利安·德拉克斯勒的。那次研讨会在门兴格拉德巴赫举行，凯文常常为他第一次参加这样的研讨会竟然不是在自己主场而感到一丝遗憾。这同样也是年轻的尤利安第一次参加这样的研讨会，不过他可比凯文要引人瞩目多了。一个本科生，大二的本科生来参加校际学术研讨会本身就是不多见的，更何况他还不是来端茶送水积累经验的——尤利安可是带着paper来开会的。而凯文虽然已经是研究生了，扮演的也只是个配角。  
“好啦，你又不是不知道他们学校就是这个传统。”他的老朋友，近来风头正劲的马尔科呼噜了一下他的头毛，“他们每年都要带本科生上研讨会的。不过你和他的研究领域又没有多大的交集，我猜你往后没有什么和他打交道的机会的，要不要这样盯着人家小孩子啊？不知道的还以为你要吃了他。”  
“马尔科，听起来你倒是对盖尔森基兴很熟悉嘛——”凯文眯起了眼睛，这样一来他看起来越发凶恶了，“该不是想着什么时候要往隔壁邻居家跑吧？”  
从对方脸上的表情看来，如果这不是正式的会议场合，马尔科估计就要暴起掏他的裆了。而现在，有碍于身份场合，或许还有“别让盖尔森基兴人看笑话”的想法，马尔科只是给了自己从小的玩伴一个狠狠的肘击。

从半个外行人的角度来看，凯文不得不承认，尤利安真的是一个很有实力的学生。他的实验设计非常巧妙，模型却简洁得让人吃惊。高能粒子的研究正是眼下的焦点，可以想见尤利安的未来将会是光明的。马尔科认真地听着台上尤利安的讲解，凯文则有些走神。马尔科的研究领域和尤利安的有部分重合，他猜马尔科说不定要在提问环节刁难一下年轻的盖尔森基兴人。至于自己和尤利安估计在未来不会有什么太多的交集了。明年尤利安也许会转而参加参加者更少的小型讨论会，而凯文觉得自己改专业的可能性并不会太大。他觉得自己已经把这辈子改专业的次数都在生命的前24年用完了。  
因此，当尤利安在主办方举办的免费餐会（凯文参与本次研讨会的一个重要原因）上主动向他搭话时，凯文差点手一抖把盘子掉在地上。  
眼疾手快地把盘子放在桌子上避免自己在对方面前出丑，凯文咳嗽了两声来掩饰方才自己走神的事实，“你找我？”  
“是的。”年轻人试图尽量不让人察觉地扫了一眼凯文的胸牌，凯文留意到他和自己差不多高，“格罗斯克罗伊茨先生。”  
“哦？”凯文有点意外，“我本来以为你会想找马尔科，我是说，罗伊斯谈谈。毕竟我学的是数学，对物理方面的事情我可不是专业的。”  
当他提到马尔科时，尤利安揉了揉自己的鼻尖。他的鼻尖还有点肉肉的，卷曲的黑发安静地贴着他的头皮，让他看起来年龄更小了，也让凯文没办法拿出自己平时对待盖尔森基兴人的一贯态度来对待他：“罗伊斯先生？我和他在提问环节已经谈得够多的了，”凯文注意到他脸色有点发红，“我知道您是学数学的。事实上，我就是有个应用数学方面的问题想请教一下。”  
这下凯文可真是吃惊了。他没想到对方甚至认真听了他的报告。他拿出来的甚至不是篇论文，算是个固件半成品，那个一作身份也不属于他，尤利安能记住他实在是出乎意料。  
“你说吧。”他说。  
得到了他的允许，尤利安索性也搁下了手中的盘子，从（深不可测的）裤子口袋里掏出拍纸本和铅笔写起来。  
他们的交流事实上一直到交换邮箱之前都进行得很愉快。  
“这是我的邮箱。”尤利安写下一行字，把纸条撕了递给凯文。凯文拿过来看了一眼，折起来塞进了自己的裤子口袋里。  
“呃，如果你不介意的话可以把手机给我，我把我的邮箱地址输给你。”凯文挠了挠头，然后在看到小天才递过来的手机外头蓝白的手机壳时一下变了脸色，“哦不了，你能借我张纸吗，我想我还是写给你吧。”  
聪明如尤利安，只需要看见凯文那快得有如翻书一样的变脸过程就知道是怎么回事了：“怎么，看不起沙尔克啊？”  
“只是不想手里拿着蓝白色的东西而已。”凯文对自己说对方还是个孩子，不要打他。  
“哼，让你这种多特球迷碰我的手机，我还怕你弄脏它呢！”不过尤利安显然是个年轻气盛的，用语也一下从您换成了你。  
凯文手一抖，撕出来的纸条上出现了个大缺口：“这么说来，估计我们碰过的沙拉盘你们也是不想要的了？”  
尤利安用手势示意凯文出去单挑。  
凯文抓起没吃完的肉夹馍，抬抬下巴应战。  
他们的战斗以被外人打断而终止。尤利安的直系师兄赫韦德斯在找不到小师弟的情况下找得十分心急，发现他寻找良久而未果的人正在落地窗外的草地上和一个身形高大的男人拳脚交加，赶紧从身后抱住尤利安，试图把他带离凯文的攻击范围。  
然而赫韦德斯的这次场外干扰则刚好挡住了尤利安的躲避路线，凯文一下没收住手，肉夹馍一下糊在了尤利安白净的脸上。  
见师弟被一个明显年长他许多的多特蒙德人（赫韦德斯快速地扫了一眼凯文的胸牌）欺负，赫韦德斯的火一下就冒起来了。他卷起袖子，展现出了和他温和外表全然不符的战斗力，将凯文从背后放倒在地，然后朝他的大腿上狠狠踢了一脚，扬长而去。  
“从多特蒙德来的真是没一个好东西！”  
尤利安抹掉脸上的肉夹馍，蹲下身来略带担忧地看了凯文一眼（这种眼神也有可能是自己的错觉，凯文想），然后从他衣服口袋里翻出写了邮箱地址的纸条，跟着自己师兄离开。  
凯文扶着自己酸痛的腰试图从草地上坐起来。一双手从他腋下伸到胸前，帮助他站了起来。  
“说实在的，如果我是你，我就不会去招惹一个比自己小五岁的盖尔森基兴人。”马茨不赞成地对他说。  
“哦？先指声明，我可不是那个挑起事端的人。”凯文愤愤地说。  
“但是在研讨会餐会外的草地上斗殴？凯文，我本以为你们能想到一些更加符合自己身份的解决方法。”马茨叹了口气，“比如黑了那孩子私人电脑什么的。”  
“…………”

“啊呀！”尤利安坐在门兴格拉德巴赫方面提供的房间床上，发出了懊恼的叫声。  
“怎么了？”赫韦德斯从浴室里探出头，仍然响着的流水声让他的声音听起来不甚明亮。  
“……没什么。”看见问话的是赫韦德斯，尤利安摇了摇头，似乎想隐瞒些什么。  
“Jule。”  
“其实也没什么，就是字条撕坏了，我看不清这个邮箱地址了。”  
“谁的邮箱地址？说不定我能帮你问到。”  
“格罗斯克罗伊茨的。”  
“……就是刚刚跟你打架的那个人？”赫韦德斯已经围上了浴巾走了出来，眼神看起来很是危险。  
“呃，其实那只是一点争执，没有贝尼你想象得那么严重……”  
“所以结果就是你被他拿肉夹馍糊了一脸油？”贝尼朝他咆哮起来。

“凯文，你有新邮件。”浴室外，马尔科扯着嗓子喊到。  
“哦！谁发的？”  
“不清楚，你没备注姓名！”  
发件人的地址有些眼熟。凯文点开邮件。

  
_格罗斯克罗伊茨先生：_  
_很抱歉下午和你发生不愉快的争执，代贝尼向你道歉。希望我们的讨论还能继续下去，和你讨论非常开心。_  
_随信附上EndNote论文包，请查收。_  
_尤利安·德拉克斯勒_

**Author's Note:**

> 新脑洞。有许多不符合事实的地方，比如说为啥他们参加研讨会不带名片，小兔想不到去大学官网查某人资料等等……请忽略之，谢谢^^


End file.
